Forbidden Souls
by cookieforeves56
Summary: Two students have entered the DWMA, causing a new atmosphere to overwhelm the school. However, will this soon change as Kimi and Mark, her weapon, when they start to realize danger is among them...? Soul x OC
1. Prologue

The black haired male was panting heavily as he carried his meister in his arms. He looked back once in a while as he transformed his free hand into a gun, shooting the kishin that was chasing them.

"Come on, Kimi! Wake up! You aren't that weak!"

he growled as he continued to shoot it. The Kishin grinned as it caught the weapon's leg, making him trip and land face first. He looked at it as it drooled over the two, his mouth opening as wide as it could until a slash was heard from the other side. The Kishin froze until it screeched into the night sky, his body dissolving and the red soul appearing. On the other side, stood a meister with sandy brown hair, her once scythe turning back into a boy with white/silver hair. The boy approached the small kishin soul and swallowed it whole, sighing contently as soon as he finished it. The girl took notice of the boy holding his meister in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

she asked, kneeling beside him. The weapon was a bit taken back as he continued to hold his meister in his arms. The girl blinked as the silver haired boy stood next to her.

"Maka, look at her. That Kishin looked like he tore her apart."

"That's right..we should take them to the DWMA. Maybe they can-"

"No!"

the boy on the ground shouted slightly, catching the two by shock. He stood up weakly, holding onto her even tighter. He growled slightly before jumping onto a rooftop, suddenly disappearing into the night. Maka and Soul looked up at where he left off with his meister.

"Geez, what's his problem..?"

Soul grunted as he scratched the back of his head. He huffed as he let out a sigh. Maka continued to look up, her facial expression a bit confused.

"I don't know but..we shouldn't butt into their business.."

"We practically saved their lives..! Those idiots..think they can just-"

"Shut up Soul. They could just be in a hurry."

"Well, Whatever. It wasn't cool to just ditch out on us like that."

"I know..Let's just look for that witch soul so you can become a death scythe."

Maka sighed as she looked around Death City. Maka huffed however, looking around the designated area where she heard that the soul would be.

"Maybe we scared it off?"

"I don't know but..its supposed to be around her somewhere.."

"This is going to take forever, Maka!"

The weapon placed his meister down gently as a tall man stood in the back, staring down at the two. He placed a palm over her torso, a small white light forming from the bottom of his palm. The girl gasped into small gasps, her eyes opening wide.

"It was about time you woke up, Kimi."

the tall man spoke as she looked up at him, slightly terrified. He continued to look at her, her weapon standing beside her as well.

"You did a great job pursuing that filthy man into becoming a Kishin. However.." he continued. "Despite that you couldn't make it out on time, you ended up in that kind of condition."

Kimi looked down as she started to feel disappointed in her so called 'work'. The tall man sighed as he looked out the window, the gigantic moon grinning toward Death City. The papers were starting to crumple in his hands, a wide grin forming onto his lips.

"Kimi..and Mark..I have a new assignment for the both of you.."

they continued to look down at the ground, due to respect as they patiently waited for their assignment.

"You two..will enter the DWMA, where you will lead us into Lord Death's room. From there, we will gather and take over Death City.."

he grinned, the paper that were once in his hands, not in flames and on the ground as they burned into ashes. The two, their heads still bowed as they replied with a slightly muttered, 'Yes Master'.

"And as a demon, I command you two..witches..to do as I say.."

he growled, looking at them with red, evil eyes. They nodded as he looked away, waving them off.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes master.."

they said in unison as they slowly exited the room. The demon looked out the window, glaring down the DWMA.

"Death…you will soon come to it.."


	2. Chapter 1

Kimi looked up at the school as her weapon stood beside her. Mark scoffed at her as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Calm down Kimi. Its just another mission."

"I am calm. Its just that..Master is going for world domination again.."

"So..? If we succeed this mission, Master will honor us again. Besides..Its not like we haven't done a mission like this before."

He said as he watched the girl that was once beside her, walk up the stairs, ever so slowly. He followed, now walking beside her as she looked down at a small projecting screen on the palm of her hand.

"Master said that they already informed the school that they would be expecting our arrival. We should be…headed into Lord Death's room, soon.."

she muttered as they finally reached the top. As lavender and brown blinked a bit surprised, a chestnut and crimson set of eyes blinked back.

"You two must be, Kimi and Mark..I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul."

the girl with chestnut eyes greeted, shaking both of their hands. Mark blinked for a second before slightly pointing to the two of them.

"You were the ones that killed that Kishin last night."

he pointed out bluntly as the silver haired boy smirked triumphly. He walked forward, standing beside Maka now.

"You bet. And you were the ones that were all covered in blood and such. What happened? To chicken to fight back that stupid Kishin?"

he tormented. Mark growled as he stepped forward but Kimi stopped him from going any further. Maka did the same as Soul tried to get into his face, stepping forward as well.

"Soul..! That isn't how we should treat new students.."

"Mark..stop it.."

Kimi pleaded with a soft voice, looking up at him. Mark growled for a while longer before stepping back, feeling Kimi's grip loosen a bit. Maka sighed as she stood in front of Soul slightly, Maka putting up a nervous smile.

"Shall we get going..?"

Kimi nodded as she took Mark's hand into hers, feeling him ease up a bit. Maka started leading the way, Soul beside her as they led the two into the hallways.

"So, Kimi..you're Mark's meister..?"

"Yes, I am..and you're a meister, as well, aren't you..?"

Maka nodded as the small talk continued to grow into an ordinary conversation. Kimi had started to get comfortable with Maka's presence, even though the walk was a bit short. Mark and Soul continued to ignore each other, their meisters dragging them along. As they entered the Death room, Maka looked up at Lord Death with a smile.

"Wassup Maka, Soul?~ Ah- Are these the new students? Welcome!~"

Lord Death greeted as threw a giant peace sign with his gigantic hands. Kimi and Mark sweat dropped at the unexpected attitude that they were receiving.

"Hey Lord Death, these are the new students that you called us to catch."

"That's great Maka! You may leave the room and go back to your class! Thank chu!~~"

he called out as the two nodded and slipped out of the room. Lord Death looked down at the new students, blinking a bit surprised.

"Welcome to the DWMA you two! Its a pleasure to see new faces come to the academy."

he greeted. Mark nodded and spoke first but Lord Death interrupted him.

"Ah! I didn't know you two were dating!~ My My, young love~"

he cooed. Mark and Kimi blinked as they looked at each other, only to noticed that they were still holding hands. Kimi blushed as she quickly pulled her hand back, Mark clearing his throat as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets. Lord Death continued to laugh at the two embarrassed faces as he waved it off.

"Well..you two will be attending class with Maka and Soul, the ones who brought you two here."

he told as they nodded sheepishly, a blush still plastered on their cheeks. Lord Death cooed some more about their cuteness until he decided it was enough.

"Alright you two~ you guys go head off to class now~"

he giggled, waving his hand. The two bowed and slowly made their way out of his room, the two soon out of sight. Lord Death stared at the door way, His expression serious all of a sudden. His death scythe, soon came from behind, his hands in his pockets.

"So, What do you think Lord Death..? Don't you think that there is something wrong with those two..?"

his weapon, Spirit exclaimed in a serious tone as he looked at his meister. Lord Death nodded just barely as he looked back at the red head.

"They are..funny..their souls..are a bit, uneasy.."

he expressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell Stein to look after them. They could be..up to something, if you aren't wrong.."

"Got it."

he said before going back to his part of the room. Lord Death continued to ponder, a weird feeling rising up in his gut.

Kimi sighed to herself as she walked beside Mark, walking toward the direction where they met up with a masked nurse in the hallway.

"Don't worry Kimi..This mission will be a piece of cake."

"It better be..I just want to get this over with.."

She replied as they stopped in front of a door before opening it. A man on a roller chair and a screw jammed into the side of his head looked at their direction, rolling over toward them.

"Well, you must be Kimi and Mark, Spirit was talking about. Well, we were about to dissect some frogs so, why won't you just join in. One of you two can take either Maka or Soul since, both of their partners are absent."

he explained, making a jester to move inside the class room. Kimi noticed as Mark quickly made his way to Maka, clearly not wanting to sit next to the silver haired boy. Kimi sighed as she slowly approached the boy, catching his attention.

"Oh, Its you..you're in this class too?"

He asked, slightly surprised that he noticed her coming. She gave a nod before sitting down beside him. She looked down at the untouched frog, looking back up at the boy.

"You don't like this class, I can tell.."

"First of all, its pretty gross and this class is too boring."

he replied, his eyes closed as he leaned against his chair, folding his hands behind his head for comfort. Kimi thought for a minute before she took the tools and started to dissect it slowly. Soul took a small peek as he watched her slyly, Kimi looking back as she caught him staring.

"What?"

"That's so weird and uncool. Why would a girl touch that thing, anyways?"

Kimi smirked as she continued to fiddle with the frog's body, Soul becoming more suspicious. Kimi moved back a little as she sat beside him, Soul looking at her. Kimi gave him the pair of scissors, Soul still a bit confused as ever.

"You see that thin red line? If you cut that, something cool will happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! Positive!"

Soul stared at her before slowly going over and cutting the thin layer. The frog suddenly stood on its small legs, starting to dance out of no where. This caught the classes attention as they slightly cheered amused. Soul laughed as well as Kimi, watching the silly frog dance out of no where. Soul looked back at Kimi, taking his seat next to her again.

"I gotta admit, that _was _pretty cool."

he chuckled. The bell soon rung for the class period to end, students going and gathering their things for the next class up next.

"Damn..you're partner is hella working up on mine."

he grunted as Kimi looked back, noticing as Maka was laughing with Mark, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Kimi smiled as she turned around, to look at the silver haired boy.

"Well, I should probably head to my next class."

"Ah, what class do you have next..?"

"Um..I have Government..why?"

"Oh, well, I have that class next..want to walk there together?"

Kimi blinked a bit surprised and smiled at him, catching Soul a bit off guard. She nodded as she slung her bag over her right shoulder.

"Sure, I might not know where the classroom is, anyways."

Soul grinned a bit, his sharp teeth showing partially. He started leading the way, opening the door for her.

"After you?"

"Why thank you."

she giggled, walking through the door and Soul following in suit. Maka looked and noticed, a small smile forming on her lips. Mark was a bit confused as he looked down at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Huh? oh, nothing.."

"Okay, whatever you say, Maka."

he shrugged and started walking out the classroom, Maka walking beside him. As soon as Maka and Mark had separated, Mark sent a small wave toward her and walked a different way from her. Mark kept his hands stuffed in his pockets, his brown locks slightly covering his eyes. His eye color was different for a moment as he blinked a few times to go back to its original color. He slightly bumped into a boy with black hair, mumbling a 'sorry' before continuing his stride. Kid looked back at the strange teen, not too familiar with the face around campus.

"What's wrong Kid?"

Liz asked as she looked back at him, catching that he held a slight glare. Kid continued to stare at him for a moment before his body was out of sight. Kid slowly caught up with his two weapons, clutching his own chin as he continued walking forward.

"I don't know but..something felt oddly wrong..something, uneasy.."

he replied as they slowly shrugged it off, walking to their next class.


End file.
